The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to reduced-pressure, abdominal treatment systems and methods.
Whether the etiology of a wound, or damaged area of tissue, is trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Unique challenges exist when the wound involves locations that require reentry, for example, the peritoneal cavity and more generally the abdominal cavity. Often times when surgery or trauma involves the abdominal cavity, establishing a wound management system that facilitates reentry allows for better and easier care and helps to address such things as peritonitis, abdominal compartment syndrome (ACS), and infections that might inhibit final healing of the wound and the internal organs. In providing such care, it may be desirable to remove unwanted fluids from the cavity, help approximate the fascia and other tissues, and finally to help provide a closing force on the wound itself at the level of the epidermis.
Currently, an abdominal opening on the epidermis may be closed using sutures, staples, clips, and other mechanical devices to allow the skin, or epidermis, to be held and pulled. Such devices often cause puncture wounds or other wounds. If severe edema occurs, tremendous pressure may be placed on the closure device with potential harm resulting. For example, if the pressure rises due to edema, the sutures may tear out.
With respect to the overall system for allowing reentry into the abdominal cavity, a number of techniques have been developed. One approach is to place towels down into the abdominal cavity and then use clips, such as hemostats, to close the skin over the towels. While simple and fast, the results have been regarded as suboptimal. Another approach is the “Bogota bag.” With this approach, a bag is sutured into place to cover the open abdomen in order to provide a barrier. Still another approach, sometimes called a “vac pack,” has been to pack towels in the wound and then place a drain into the abdomen and cover the abdomen with a drape. Finally, a reduced pressure approach has been used. Such an approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 to Hunt et al. and assigned to KCI Licensing, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
A number of deep tissues, e.g., fat, muscle, or particularly fascia, may be addressed when one is temporarily closing the abdomen. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. If not addressed, the deep tissue may retract further into the abdominal cavity and subsequently cause difficulties. The surgeon may suture the deep tissue, e.g., the fascia, while placing the fascia under tension. This can be problematic, however, if reduced-pressure treatment in the area is desired or if the dressing needs to be replaced. Moreover, suturing the deep tissue can at times cause necrosis. At the same time, if the deep tissue, notably the fascia, is not closed, this situation can lead to hernias and other complications.
In addition to accessing the abdominal cavity for reentry, it is desirable to remove fluids. It may also be desirable to provide reduced-pressure therapy to the tissue site, including wounds that may be within the abdominal cavity. Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “topical negative pressure,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and may increase formulation of granulation tissue.